


I Latke You

by abrodkin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, BASICALLY..., Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Party, Porn with some plot, i am so so so sorry, levi is jewish, terrible hanukkah puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrodkin/pseuds/abrodkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren looked up to see Levi panting, lips wet with saliva. “…I really latke you.”</p><p>“Oh my fucking god, Eren.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Latke You

**Author's Note:**

> EVERYONE IS A DWEEB
> 
> HAPPY HANUKKAH HAVE SOME SMUT

Winter was coming. Eren was excited.

The office building where he worked always held what they liked to call a “Christmakwanzakkah” party each year in order to seem multicultural. In reality, no one in the office celebrated kwanza, and only two people were Jewish, with one of them being an atheist who opted to forego any sort of religious celebration. Said Jewish atheist was Levi, a short man who always looked on the verge of combusting.

Eren liked him, oddly enough.

Eren, being a secretary, had a wide range of view of nearly all of the offices in his area, one of them being Levi’s. Whereas Eren’s desk was draped in green and red tinsel and decorated with a miniature, green plastic Christmas tree and a silver electric menorah, Levi’s office always seemed bare. Eren had never seen the inside, but he could tell that Levi wasn’t particularly festive in any case. Most of the workers had at least some sort of decoration of their desks; Levi, however, had none.

So it was no surprise to Eren that Levi was currently situated in the corner of the room with a look of distaste on his face, nursing a brown liquid in a clear glass while scrolling through his phone.

Eren felt his features relax. It seemed to him that no one really wanted to interact with Levi; after all, he had such a grudge against the holidays that if someone even dared to wish him a happy Hanukkah, he would shoot them a murderous look and stalk back into his office. It had been like that for the past four days, and each time it happened, Eren would have to look down at the keyboard on his desk and muffle his giggles with his fist.

But he could tell that Levi was miserable, judging by the crease in between his eyebrows. And while they had never had an extensive conversation, Eren and Levi had shared quite a few, albeit short words with each other, which had been enough for Eren’s heart to start fluttering in his chest whenever he as much as glanced upon Levi.

So he was compelled to walk over to the man, stopping just short of his expensive-looking loafers and crouching down to his level.

Levi slowly looked up. “Hey?”

“What’re you doing?” 

Levi sighed. “Looking at everyone’s shitty holiday pictures on Facebook. You?”

Eren straightened up his back, moving to stand just beside Levi before leaning on the wall. “Trying to hold a conversation with a co-worker, I guess.” 

Levi snorted. “Well, you’re succeeding.” 

“Good.”

He watched Levi scroll through his phone for a while before looking down at the screen. He could immediately see that Levi was lingering on a picture of a blond man with the thickest eyebrows Eren had ever seen, with his arm around the shoulder of a woman with non-rimmed glasses and wild brown hair put up in a ponytail.

“Who are they?” Eren asked.

“My friends. They’re in Europe right now with their families.”

“Are you sad about that?”

“Eh, I guess. I’m not that friendly with a lot of people.”

Eren nodded to himself. “It’s kind of obvious.”

Levi shot him a harsh look. “ _Really,_ kid?”

Eren stifled a laugh. “I’m sorry, was that offensive?” 

“Not really, actually.”

“Good.” 

They went silent again, Eren continuing to observe Levi as he scrolled through his phone. There really wasn’t much on Levi’s news feed. The occasional non-holiday picture would pop up every so often, but mostly it was filled with statuses about the holidays or pictures of people wearing holiday clothing.

 _No wonder he hates the holidays,_ Eren thought. 

Levi coughed into his fist, locking his phone and turning to Eren. “Did you want something?”

“Ah…” Eren paused to scratch the back of his head. “Do you want to get a drink? Or something?”

“It’s an open bar.” 

“Well, yeah… It’s still courteous to ask, though. That’s what I was taught, anyway.”

Eren watched as Levi’s mouth turned up slightly at the corner. “Sure. This one was getting warm.”

Levi pushed himself up from his slouching position on the wall, and walked towards one of the buffet tables, with Eren trailing closely behind. He left the glass on the table and turned back to Eren before walking towards the bar area.

Eren sat down on one of the bar stools with ease. Levi struggled to hoist himself onto the seat, swearing underneath his breath.

Eren let out a short, sharp stream of air through his nose, mouth curling upwards at the corners. “You good?”

“Fuck off.” Levi finally situated himself on the stool, shifting in the seat. “What, is my height funny to you?” 

“No, just watching you struggle a bit was the funny part.”

“It’s not my fault these things are so damn tall. Not everyone here is a fucking giraffe like you,” Levi said. 

“You must feel like an ant in this building, then,” Eren shot back. 

“Shit, you’re really trying to stir me up tonight, aren’t you?” Levi grumbled.

“What, do you not appreciate my fine humour?” 

“Maybe when you grow up it’ll be better. Like wine.”

Eren grimaced. “Wine is disgusting.”

“Wait, you think wine is disgusting?” Levi asked.

Eren nodded. “It’s basically rotted grape juice. And it smells like death to me.”

“Kid, have you ever tried Manischewitz?” 

“What the fuck is Manischewitz?”

Levi smirked, leaning his chin in his palm. “It’s Jewish wine. Regular wine tastes like liquid gold compared to that shit. It’s disgustingly sweet. I don’t know how my grandmother always drank it, but she did and she was drunk at every holiday we spent with her.”

“You should bring it in sometime,” Eren suggested. “It sounds… interesting.”

“It’s a fucking delicacy, that’s what it is. Like vegemite. Or truffles.”

“What, like no one likes it even though it’s popular?”

Levi nodded, tapping his fingers on the bar. “Mmhmm. And it’s cheap. All my friends got drunk off of it during university. They would come to my family’s dinners and steal bottles to bring back to the dorms, because it was free and cheaper than vodka. I personally opted for the good stuff, but to each his own, I guess.” 

“So what do- oh, sorry.” A bartender had walked up to their area of the bar. “Uh… What were you drinking earlier?”

“A Black Jack.”

“So he’ll have that, and I’ll have a… Hmm.” Eren furrowed his eyebrows. “You can surprise me, I guess.”

The bartender walked away. “You really shouldn’t say that to bartenders,” Levi said. 

“Why?” 

“It just makes their job harder, especially when they’re working open bars. They make less money during these kinds of things. Most likely he’ll try to fuck up your drink in some way,” Levi answered.

“Oh,” Eren said. “Well, that sucks.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

“I hope so. Anyway, what’s a Black Jack? I’ve never heard of it before.”

“It’s brandy and coffee.” 

“Ah.” He saw Levi glance at his phone screen. “What’s so interesting?”

Levi sighed. “Family stuff, I guess. Nothing too great.”

“Didn’t want to be with them?” 

Levi glanced to Eren, a crease forming between his eyebrows. “Look, kid-”

“Here you go, sirs. A Black Jack and an Angostura Stinger,” the bartender interrupted. He put down the drinks on top of cocktail napkins in front of Eren and Levi before turning and walking away.

Levi picked up his drink, taking a sip before glancing at Eren’s. “What the fuck is _that?_ ” he asked.

Eren’s drink was a milky bright blue, topped with maraschino cherries and twists of some sort of citrus peel. “I don’t know,” Eren said, “but I have a feeling I’ll be puking after.”

“You had anything else tonight?”

“Beer. Did a few shots with some guys from the mailroom.”

Levi let out a laugh, the sound rumbling in his chest. Eren could feel his own throat tighten at the sight. “Good luck, kid,” Levi said, smiling wider than Eren had ever seen him smile before. “I won’t hold your hair if you hurl, though.”

“God,” Eren said, picking up the drink by its stem. “ _God._ ”

“Praying won’t make this go any better,” Levi said. His smile had shifted into a smirk, revealing a dimple in his cheek. 

Eren wanted to swoon. But the drink in front of him was preventing that, beckoning him to take a sip. 

“Bottoms up?” he said hesitantly.

He lifted the rim of the glass to his lips and tilted it. The blue liquid slid down his throat.

He immediately spit it back into the glass.

“ _Holy shit…_ ” He was coughing, saliva threatening to drip from his mouth onto the bar. “Oh my god.”

Eren felt a hand hit his back, urging him to cough more. And he could also hear Levi’s tinkling laughter, sounding like bells to Eren’s ears.

“Jesus, what was in that?” Levi asked through his laughter.

“It was so fucking bitter.” Eren spit into the glass, getting the taste out of his mouth. “ _Fuck_.”

“We need to get you something to get that out of your mouth,” Levi said. He raised two fingers to flag down the bartender. “Something not so spontaneous this time.”

“Like a beer?” Eren wiped his eyes of tears that had leaked from the corners. 

“Or some Manischewitz.”

 

* * *

 

It was the time of night where there was at least one shattered glass on the floor. Tinsel had been torn down from the walls and wrapped around drunken necks, silver streamers woven through tangled hair. There was a vague _thump_ of music still streaming softly from the overhead speakers, but it was ignored in favour of slurred conversation.

The patrons at the bar had their heads lying on their crossed arms, drool threatening to spill from the corners of their mouths onto the polished wood. Others were still holding strong, nursing weak drinks and conversing with the bartenders, all of which had grimy rags in their hands.

Eren and Levi were not like their co-workers.

They had opted to sneak into their area of the building, passing by the security sensors with ease. Eren made sure to bump into a few desks on the way, cursing and grabbing onto Levi’s arm in an attempt to stay upright.

“Are we there yet?” he asked with a slight lilt to his speech.

“Shh, shh… soon, don’t worry.” Levi fished around in one of his pockets, eventually producing a key and dangling it in front of Eren’s eyes. “Here’s our ticket.”

“Yeah?”

“Unless this is my home key. Then we’d be screwed.”

Levi led the way to the door of his office, taking the key and attempting to push it into the lock. He fumbled, putting it in upside down and then dropping it on the floor. Eventually, he slid the key into the lock, and jiggled it around before turning it properly. The door clicked open, taking them by surprise.

They fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

“ _Oof_.”

Eren had landed with his hands in a death grip around Levi’s forearms, head lying on Levi’s surprisingly toned chest. He propped his chin up.

“Sorry,” he said.

“Fuck, I think you landed on my balls…”

“Oh my god, I’m so fucking sorry.” Eren quickly pushed himself off of Levi, leaning back on his palms near the door. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” Levi said, despite his face being pulled into a scowl. “Don’t think I’ll be able to have children anytime soon, though.”

“Ugh…”

Eren’s head was ringing. He tried to massage his temples, instead falling backwards once he removed his hands from the floor. He landed with his head hitting the floor lightly, his eyes focused on the ceiling.

“Oh,” he said.

“What?”

“There’s mistletoe on your doorframe.”

It was a tiny sprig, but it was there nonetheless.

“Who the fuck put that there?”

“Who knows,” Eren replied. A smile worked its way onto his face. “We’re under it.”

“And?”

Eren tilted his head to the side to face Levi. “You know it’s tradition to kiss under it, right?”

“I’m not dumb,” Levi answered, his eyebrows knitting together.

“C’mere then.”

“Holy shit, you’re drunker than I expected,” Levi said. He leaned back against the doorframe. “I’m not kissing you.”

“You can’t deny me a kiss, Levi.” Eren puckered his lips. “Come on.”

“I probably kiss like a dead fish.”

“I severely doubt that.”

Eren watched as Levi sighed, the huff of breath loudly leaving his mouth and his chest heaving along with it. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Levi said, leaning down.

Eren opted to close his eyes, twitching slightly when he felt Levi touch his face. And then he could feel Levi’s eyelashes fluttering on his cheekbones. Eren could swear his heart was beating at the rate of a small animal, threatening to burst out of his chest.

He knew it was cliché, but he could swear he felt a spark the second Levi’s lips touched his.

They were surprisingly warm, and Eren could taste a slight hint of brandy and coffee on them.

He worried that Levi could hear his heart hammering, and he willed it to calm down.

There was a light _smack_ as Levi pulled away. Eren opened his eyes. Levi was above him, panting lightly.

“Uh,” Levi said.

“Yeah.”

And then Levi was grasping the collar of Eren’s shirt, hoisting him up to eye level. Levi’s eyes were alight and flickering.

“Levi?”

Levi pulled on Eren’s collar and brought their lips back together.

It was peculiar, Eren thought, that Levi was the one taking initiative.

Levi wasted no time prying Eren’s lips open, slipping his tongue into Eren’s mouth. The taste of coffee and brandy was even stronger, and Eren closed his eyes, focusing on the sensation. He could feel Levi exploring every square inch of his mouth, as if he were searching for something precious. And it felt good to Eren, whose hands had made their way to Levi’s sides, grasping and sliding their way upwards.

Levi was the one to break the kiss, but he quickly licked his lips before planting them onto Eren’s again. Eren felt a coiling heat spread through his lower half, and tightened his grip on Levi’s sides. Levi moved his hand from Eren’s collar into Eren’s hair, tangling his fingers through the strands and tugging lightly, causing Eren to gasp and break away.

“Levi…” he said, running his hands back down Levi’s sides.

“Yeah?”

Eren looked up to see Levi panting, lips wet with saliva. “…I really latke you.”

“Oh my fucking god, Eren.”

He pressed his lips to Levi’s briefly before pulling back, a grin spreading across his face. “It was funny, admit it.”

But Levi didn’t answer, instead bringing his face back towards Eren’s and then moving downwards, latching his lips onto Eren’s neck. “I would fuck you,” he growled, “but I don’t have any condoms on me.”

Eren gasped lightly as he felt Levi’s teeth scrape down his neck. “Ah… I don’t have any, I’m-” His voice broke as Levi sucked on his neck, hard enough to leave a visible mark.

Levi licked over the area. “I’ll blow you, then.”

“No, you do-”

“I’ve already made up my mind. I’m tipsy and I really don’t care, and I doubt you do, either.” He ran his hands under Eren’s shirt.

Eren shivered at the touch. Levi’s hands were cold, a contrast to his warm lips. He ran his hands up Eren’s torso, stopping at his pectorals.

“You’re pretty toned for a kid,” Levi remarked.

“S-shut up.”

“It’s not a bad thing.”

“Oh my go- _ah, Levi!_ ”

Levi smirked, releasing his fingers from around one of Eren’s nipples. He rubbed over the other with his fingertips, leaning forward and capturing Eren’s lips with his own. Eren immediately bit down on Levi’s bottom lip, swiping over it with his tongue before bringing their mouths back together again. He gripped Levi’s wrists and brought them out from under his shirt, guiding them to the buttons.

“You can take it off,” Eren said.

Levi fumbled to unbutton the shirt, eventually getting to the bottom and pushing it off of Eren’s shoulders. He then slid down to Eren’s belt, grasping the buckle.

He paused suddenly. “Get up,” he said, rolling over onto his back and then sitting up. “We need to close the door.”

“Oh, fuck. Ok.”

Eren shakily rose to his feet, shrugging off the shirt from his shoulders. He took a few steps into the office and then closed the door with a _click._

There were hands on his shoulders, and he was shuffled backwards until his back and heels hit a wall.

“Levi?”

“No one can see us,” Levi said, sinking to his knees. “Probably can’t hear us either.”

“Levi-”

Eren was cut off by the sound of Levi undoing his belt buckle. Levi slid the leather through the metal, and then pulled it through the belt loops of Eren’s jeans. He then took the zipper of the jeans in his fingers and pulled down, revealing a sliver of Eren’s boxers.

“Red?”

Eren blushed. “They were the only clean ones I had.”

“Did you hear me objecting?”

Roughly, Levi shoved the pants down to Eren’s knees, exposing Eren’s thighs to the cold air. He leaned forward and adjusted himself before placing his palm over Eren’s crotch.

“F-fuck!”

“Shit, we haven’t even done anything yet.” Levi moved his hand lower, kneading his fingers into Eren’s clothed length. “This is going to kill my knees, though.” He leaned forward and pressed his tongue to the hard length in front of him through the thin fabric.

Eren shuddered, raising a hand to cover his mouth. “I can sit down,” he managed to say, his cheeks slowly going red.

“That’d probably be best.”

Slowly, Eren slid down the wall, making sure to keep one hand on it to prevent him from losing his already-shaky footing. He sat down, making sure to angle his back properly so that he wouldn’t feel it ache later.

Levi slid a finger underneath the elastic of Eren’s boxers, pulling forward and then snapping the elastic back onto Eren’s skin.

“Fuck, that _hurt,_ Levi.”

Levi hooked a few more fingers underneath the elastic and pulled down. “Don’t be a crybaby. Lift up your ass, would you?”

Eren shifted his position so that Levi could pull down the boxers. His cock sprang free from the material.

“Someone’s excited,” Levi said, smirking.

“You literally need to shut up ri- _Oh, fuck!_ ”

Levi had licked a thick stripe up the side of Eren’s cock, stopping to suck at the head. He shifted so that he was lying on his stomach in front of Eren, and jacked his fist up and down Eren’s cock while reaching down to palm his own crotch.

“You’re good?” he asked.

Eren nodded. “Fine,” he whimpered.

“Good.”

He took his hand off of Eren’s length and steadied it on Eren’s inner thigh, pushing it to the side. Then his mouth was pressing and licking against one of Eren’s balls.

“ _Ah!_ ”

Levi stopped and looked upwards. “You like that, huh?”

He put his mouth back on the side of Eren’s cock, and pushed on it with his tongue. Eren let out a strangled gasp, one of his hands flying to grab Levi’s hair. Levi licked up the side again before sliding down onto the tip.

He bobbed his head slowly at first, and then faster once Eren tightened his grip on Levi’s hair. Levi slid off with a _pop_ before leaning back in and taking just the head into his mouth, sucking on it with a hard pressure.

The moan that Eren let out sounded like music to Levi’s ears.

He slid back down the length, moving his hand from Eren’s thigh to lightly massage his balls. Levi could hear Eren’s laboured breathing, and looked up to see Eren’s eyes closed and mouth agape, red spots blooming on his chest.

Levi let Eren out of his mouth, kissing the head before moving his fingers to massage light circles on Eren’s thigh. “You sure you’re ok?” he asked, eyebrows furrowing.

Eren nodded, gulping audibly. “It’s just been a while,” he said. “I’m usually not like this.”

“I’d be concerned if you were, honestly.” Levi moved his hand to the back on Eren’s thigh, lifting it up slightly so that Eren’s calf could rest on his shoulder. “But it’s nice to know that I’m the one doing this to you.”

“S-stop…”

Instead he took Eren back into his mouth, bobbing fast a few times before popping off again. Eren moaned at the cold air hitting him, the loss of the wet heat feeling like agony. But then a hand was encircling his cock, and he nearly yelped at the feeling of teeth lightly scraping his inner thigh.

Levi hummed before sucking and biting on Eren’s thigh, aiming to leave a mark. He pulled back once he was satisfied. Eren’s leg shook from the sensation, his toes curling tightly.

He felt a light stream of air on his balls before he could gather his thoughts.

And then the wet heat was back, Levi suckling on Eren’s balls like they were candies. Eren could feel his ears going red, and he struggled to catch his breath. He wasn’t even _close_ to being finished, and yet he was feeling so amazing that he couldn’t care.

“Hah… Levi…” he breathed.

Levi looked up, hand still moving up and down Eren’s length. “Hmm?”

Eren suppressed a moan, instead squeezing his eyes shut. “Do you think you can- oh, shit…”

Levi pressed a kiss to the tip of Eren’s cock before letting go of it. He slid up Eren’s body, stopping at his face. “What do you need?”

Eren could feel his breath catch in his throat. The way Levi had just spoken, so huskily, was driving him insane. And the flush on Levi’s pale cheeks wasn’t helping, either. He felt completely wrecked, ready to collapse the minute this was all over. But somehow, he didn’t want it to end.

“You’re totally sure you’re ok?” Levi asked again.

“Stop asking, I’m fine,” Eren said. He gulped. “Just… you said you didn’t have condoms, but do you-”

“You want me to finger you?” A look of amusement crossed Levi’s face.

“If- if you have the stuff, yeah.”

Levi pecked Eren’s lips quickly. “I don’t keep lube in my office, kid.”

“ _Fuck._ ”

“I can use something else,” Levi said lowly. “Would you be ok with spit?”

Eren nodded quickly, leaning forward to catch Levi’s lips with his own. They kissed slowly, languidly, taking a few moments to calm down and explore each other’s mouths. Levi was the one to break away, placing a hand on Eren’s shoulder while holding the other up to Eren’s face.

“Here,” he said, sticking out his middle finger.

Eren took the finger into his mouth, his cheeks getting more and more flushed by the second. Despite Levi’s fingers being long, it was an easy slide for Eren, and the fingertip hit the back of his throat with ease. Levi’s breathing hitched as Eren sucked on the finger, putting a tight pressure on it. He swallowed around the finger as Levi shuddered.

“Shit,” Levi rasped. “You should’ve blown me.”

Eren made sure to coat the finger liberally with his saliva before letting it slide out of his mouth. “Shame. You could’ve asked.”

Instead of replying, Levi slid back down onto his stomach, and took Eren’s cock back into his mouth. He sucked in his cheeks and slid down even further, holding back tears as he tried to deep throat Eren. Eren’s thigh was quivering on Levi’s shoulder once Levi’s nose brushed the dark, short hairs at the base of Eren’s cock. He swallowed around it, causing Eren to whine. His voice was high, and he almost sounded like he was in pain, though Levi knew it was from pleasure.

He swallowed around it again, breathing in through his nose while he attempted to shift Eren further down the wall. Eren caught on and adjusted his position, exposing more of his ass to the air.

Levi let Eren out of his mouth, taking in a deep breath. Eren watched as Levi shifted his gaze down to look at Eren’s hole. Levi’s breathing was getting deeper, more laboured, as he moved his head further down. Slowly, he circled the rim of Eren’s entrance before slipping in his already-slick finger.

“ _Ah!_ ”

“Calm down,” Levi said, taking a deep breath in through his nose. “ _Fuck,_ you’re tight.”

Eren bit down on his lip. “I told you it’s been a while.”

“I can tell.”

He bumped his nose on Eren’s thigh before starting to move his finger. Eren clenched and stirred, his chest heaving through his panting. It was too much, too hot, too overwhelming to him, and he squeezed his eyes shut, spilling hot tears down his flushed cheeks.

And then Levi was back on his cock, nosing the hairs at the base again while swirling his tongue around without any set pattern. One of Eren’s hands shot to grip the carpet, the other pressed firmly over his mouth in a poor attempt to muffle the lewd moans and whines he was letting out. Levi continued to thrust his finger, matching the rhythm to the bobbing of his head.

He pulled off again to breathe, pressing a kiss to the base of Eren’s cock. “You want another?” he asked, his voice rough.

“S-sure.”

Levi pressed another kiss to Eren’s thigh before removing his finger from Eren. He spit on his index and middle fingers, rubbing them together before sliding them back into Eren.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Eren breathed. He bit down into the palm of his hand. “Oh, _fuck_ , Levi.”

Levi started to move his fingers, slowly at first, and then faster. He massaged Eren’s cock with his other hand, fondling the tip and rolling the balls in between his fingers. Eren’s breathing was shallow, and every breath he let out was accompanied by a soft sigh.

When Levi hit his prostate, Eren jerked so hard that he kicked Levi in the chest.

“Shit,” Levi wheezed. He coughed. “Fuck.”

“Oh my god, I’m _so_ sorry, I’m such an idiot, fu-”

“Eren, shut up.” Levi took a few shallow breaths in, and then coughed again. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? Because if you’re not, I-”

“ _Eren._ I’m _fine._ I’ve taken worse in my life.”

Eren gulped. “Oh.”

Levi sighed. “You’re close, yeah? Let’s finish.”

Eren blinked. “Ah. Yeah. Ok.”

“Good.”

Levi hesitated for a split second, but then lowered his head back down to Eren’s length, taking it back into his mouth. He started to move his fingers again, spreading them in an attempt to find Eren’s prostate.

Once he brushed it, he felt Eren jolt, his leg shaking from the stimulation. Eren’s breaths were coming quicker, more laboured, and sweat was dripping down his forehead despite the cold air in the room.

Levi massaged the bundle of nerves, causing Eren to cry out. All the while, he bobbed his head, trying to get the tip of Eren’s cock to brush the back of his throat like it had before. He placed a hand on Eren’s abdomen, pressing his fingers lightly into the skin. He continued to brush over Eren’s prostate, and finally managed to get his mouth back to the base of Eren’s cock. Eren was shivering, his voice breaking every time he tried to make a sound.

One more press, and Eren’s hand was shooting downwards into Levi’s hair, grasping and pulling the strands.

“I’m gonna come,” he said, his voice scratchy. “Get off.”

But Levi stayed on, bobbing his head and swallowing around Eren’s length.

With a high-pitched sob, Eren came undone, thick spurts of liquid pouring out of his cock and into the waiting heat of Levi’s mouth.

Levi swallowed until Eren pulled on his hair, making a discontented sound. Levi pulled off and slowly removed his fingers from Eren, who whined at the loss.

“Do you…” Eren panted.

“Give me a second.”

Through fuzzy eyes, Eren watched as Levi sat up, unzipped his pants and pulled down his underwear, letting his own cock meet the air. It was an angry red, bigger than Eren had expected. It looked wonderful.

Levi stroked over himself for a few seconds, groaning from the contact. He moved to straddle Eren’s thigh, and then wrapped his arms around Eren’s middle. Slowly, he started to grind down onto the thigh, letting out shallow breaths. His hands crept up Eren’s back to secure themselves onto Eren’s shoulders, gripping hard while he continued to grind down. He let his head drop into the crook between Eren’s neck and shoulder, and started biting and sucking at the skin, determined to leave another mark.

“Levi.”

At the sound of his name, Levi looked upwards to meet Eren’s eyes. They were veined and watery, their pupils blown to cover the stunningly green irises. Eren brought a hand up to stroke Levi’s cheek before pulling him in to his own lips, poking and prodding his tongue until Levi granted him entrance. His other hand crept downwards, stopping at Levi’s cock. He hesitantly touched it.

Levi bit down on Eren’s lower lip. “ _Fuck,_ ” he groaned. He connected his and Eren’s mouths again, and sped up his grinding, accompanied by the almost frantic jerking of Eren’s hand.

It took him less than two minutes to come, thrusting down until he finally stopped, his chest heaving.

He kissed Eren’s lips, feeling how swollen they were under his own mouth. “I have tissues on my desk,” he said, his voice low and gravelly.

“Ok.”

Eren attempted to stand up, but his knees had another idea, wobbling underneath him. He crouched for a few seconds before attempting to stand again, placing a hand against the wall to steady himself. He slowly walked to Levi’s desk and grabbed the box of tissues before walking back and sitting back down. He grabbed a few tissues to wipe down his thigh, watching Levi do the same to his hand.

Once they had cleaned up and the tissues had been discarded, they both stood up and dressed themselves, looking away from each other the entire time.

Once Levi had secured his belt, he stretched his arms behind his head, taking pleasure in the way his joints cracked. “I still feel a little drunk,” he said with a yawn.

Eren felt entirely sober. “Me too.”

“I’m just going to wait it out here, get some coffee or something. I still need to drive back.”

“Um…” Eren looked down at his shoes. “I need to get home,” he lied. “My roommate is waiting up for me.”

“Oh. Ok.” Levi lifted his head to meet Eren’s eyes. “I’ll, uh. See you around, I guess.”

With clenched fists, Eren walked out of Levi’s office, closing the door behind him with a _click._

 

* * *

 

The office on Monday still looked trash, much to Eren’s amusement. 

There were still a few lone sprigs of mistletoe framing doors and entranceways, though no one stopped to kiss underneath them. A few silver and blue-foiled Stars of David were hanging on his desk along with the tinsel from before.

It was surprisingly quiet in the office, he noted.

Usually, it was bustling with activity on Mondays. It seemed that none of his co-workers despised Monday mornings in the same way that Eren did. Then again, most of his co-workers were older than him, and quite a few of them were married with children. They probably had to get up early to bring their kids to school, so he believed that Mondays wouldn’t be an issue for them.

He greeted a few of his co-workers while he settled in, draping his coat on the rack that had been set up near his desk. The weather was getting colder; snow had finally begun to fall in their city, but not to the point where it was slowing down traffic. It was only a light dust, a perfect way to greet the official start of winter.

Eren noticed the smell of food in the air.

He walked up towards the desks in the back of the office, stopping in front of a desk occupied by his co-worker Petra. She was a nice girl, Eren thought, and she had a strange fascination with Levi. Eren had confirmed that it wasn’t in a romantic way during the office’s Halloween party earlier in the year, and felt relieved.

“Did someone bring in food?” he asked.

“Yep,” Petra replied, a smile creeping onto her face.

“Because it smells amazing. Was it for everyone?”

“I don’t think so. You should check with whoever made it, though,” she replied. Her fingers flew quickly over the keys of her computer.

“Who made it?”

“No idea.”

“…Thanks.”

The tone of Petra’s voice had been strange, and her face had been no different. Now that he thought about it, Eren realized that a lot of his co-workers had stared at him strangely that morning. He knew it was probably because of the hickies on his neck, though he had tried to cover them with a scarf and some of his sister’s concealer. He had hoped they wouldn’t be too visible.

The hickies on his thighs were worse off, turning a dark purple by the morning after the party. Eren had groaned at them, but he was thankful that the worse of the hickies were in places no one could see. It hurt to look at them, but that was preferable to them being seen by the entire office.

Eren had come to the realization that Levi probably didn’t like him in the same way that Eren did after he had gotten home that night. Their deepest conversations had been held the night of the party; they practically knew nothing about each other, and yet Eren still felt the pining sensation in his chest when he had walked into the office. And it hurt him to feel that way, and he knew he should have let it go even before they had hooked up, but he couldn’t help but feel the same way he had before the party had happened.

He walked back to his desk, still sniffing at the air to identify what the food was. It probably wasn’t in the kitchen; for one, the kitchen was too far away from his desk to smell anything, and even then, the food smelled fresh and hot.

He sat down at his desk and switched on his computer, resting his chin in his hand before looking down at his desk.

It was then that he noticed a container near his keyboard, with a piece of paper taped onto the lid.

“What?” he mumbled, peeling the note off of the container.

There was nothing on the front.

 _Weird,_ he thought.

He flipped over the paper to see messy handwriting written in near-smeared black ink.

 

 _Eren,_

_I really latke you, too._

Heart pumping in his chest and smile threatening to take over his entire face, Eren pried the lid off of the container.

He laughed deep in his chest, the sound rumbling through the office.

Inside the container were three perfectly shaped latkes, stacked on top of each other and shiny with oil.

**Author's Note:**

> A few of things to note:  
> 1) "Latkes (לאַטקע) are traditionally eaten by Jews during the Hanukkah festival. The oil for cooking the latkes is symbolic of the oil from the Hanukkah story that kept the Second Temple of ancient Israel lit with a long-lasting flame that is celebrated as a miracle." Basically they're potato pancakes. They're delicious as hell.
> 
> 2) Manischewitz wine (man-ih-sheh-vitz) is a brand of kosher wine that is disgustingly sweet. It is also very easy to drink a lot of it and get piss drunk because it's so sweet. I believe it's about $5 a bottle, but don't quote me on that.
> 
> 3) DO NOT USE SALIVA AS LUBE IN REAL LIFE.
> 
> 4) I vaguely refer to Hanji as a woman in this, but I do usually write Hanji as non-binary and use gender neutral pronouns while writing them. Eren isn't familiar with Hanji in this, so that's why he refers to them as a woman.
> 
> Do I have an excuse for not posting for six months? Kind of???? 
> 
> I'm in my last year of high school right now, and I just applied to university so I'm waiting to hear back from that. School has been kicking my ass this year especially, but this semester is almost over, so I can probably start posting more frequently after that. I have a fucking novella length project that I've been working on for the past year (wtf the fuck) and multiple oneshots in progress, as well as ideas for chaptered fics. But don't be surprised if it takes me a while to post again.
> 
> As usual, you can find me on tumblr at my main account [daddylazward](http://www.daddylazward.tumblr.com) and at my writing account [i-am-an-evil-witch.](http://www.i-am-evil-witch.tumblr.com)
> 
> Happy holidays everyone, no matter what you celebrate! And to anyone that's in school, have a nice winter break :)


End file.
